1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotation mechanism for televisions or monitors and the rotation mechanism is driven by a motor which can be controlled by a remote controller.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional LCD television set 40 is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a base 401 and the television 402 is connected to the base 401. The screen of the television 402 is oriented to a certain direction so that if the viewers are located at an angle relative to the screen, the viewers cannot see the programs on the screen clearly because of refection. Therefore, the viewers have to rotate the television 402 to adjust the angle that the screen faces and the viewers usually adjust the television 402 several times back and forth.
The present invention intends to provide a rotation mechanism which includes a driving unit to rotate the television within a pre-set range of angles.